Hangers are used to hang items, such as pipes, from joists in structures, such as houses and buildings. The term ‘pipe’ here may include any type of conduit, such as PVC, metal, etc., that either provides a flow path for liquids, air, wires, etc. Generally, the pipe hangers are not adjustable. Once the hanger is attached to a building joist, the pipe is then attached to the hanger and there is no flexibility or adjustment possible.
This may be especially problematic when there is a long ‘run’ of pipe, or the positioning of the joist makes for an awkward fit for the pipe. Over time, the hanger may experience some sagging or extension and that may lead to a need for adjustment later. Current pipe hangers do not allow for this type of adjustment.